Ranks
Ranks '''are a distinction obtained only through very long pre-requisites. In this table are indicated all the requirements of the ranks. The main things required are to have: TP (Total Power), and to kill Heroes or Villains. ''Note: Ranks grant no in-game advantage, and are cosmetic.' Starter Ranks / F-D Ranks Novice Ranks / C-A Ranks Star Ranks / S-SSS Ranks Elite Ranks / X-XX Ranks Tips * It Is best to start with defeating heroes/villains and collecting total power before working on staying alive. This is because if you start working on the others and you’ve already completed the staying alive bit, you could easily be killed, resetting your stay alive quest. *You can also change your rank by clicking the rank icon in the bottom left corner. You can only use the ranks you have. *You don't need to wait for so long like 1 day, 5 days, or etc, just to get Alive Time for the rank. You basically just need to leave your computer/laptop on and AFK grind in a VIP server. *It is best to finish quests first than to focus on ranking up, as it is actually better because after finishing every quest or possibly almost every quest you can be more powerful and have more skills to help yourself rank-up. Ranking-up doesn't really give any tokens or any rewards, it just gives you a nice cosmetic and have a more powerful look. *It is recommended to increase Fist Strength, Body Toughness, and Psychic Power in VIP Servers before doing Villain / Hero kills if you don't have an alt or Windows 10, (Mobile Incompatible) since there are many strong people in public servers and if you die, your alive time will reset. Trivia *Alive time is not lost when you disconnect or change servers, only when you get killed you lose alive time. *The final rank cannot be obtained yet because the “Gang” part of this game has not been released yet and will most likely be in the 1.8 update. *Only VIPS can create squads, so you will need VIP to become a squad leader and get XX rank possibly in the next update. *Don't be too certain a player with ranks set to F, E, or D are weak. They can be powerful players trying to mislead you into hitting them as players can change their rank. *Sometimes if someone forgot to conceal their aura, you can tell how powerful they are without looking at their rank as some players will purposely change their rank to look weak. *If you’re struggling on Killing Intent, you can bump your rank down and get protectors and lawbreakers to try and kill you, instead of scavenging for kills. *Rank XX will not require Alive time. *To get to the next rank, it isn't really hard to get Villains / Heroes killed. Firstly, you need a friend / Alt to help you get kills. Your Alt MUST be weaker than your original account so that you can use your alt to try to kill your main account and gain kills. To let you gain kills faster, you just need an account that has either just started or just weaker. Then you get your Alt/friend to punch you ©. Then, to get a 1 shot, just make your Fist Strength higher than your alt’s Body Toughness. Then repeat the process of killing yourself with the alt repetitively. Category:Informations Category:Portal Category:Total Power Category:Quests